Your Guardian Angel
by DanceToThisBeat
Summary: by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. My absolute fav song! Makes me cry every time I hear it XD. Edward's deep thoughts when he returns in New Moon. Bella has forgiven him, but will he gain her trust back? Oneshot


**AN: I was rocking out to some of my music, and SUDDENLY! ****this**** song came on. It's one of the most passionate songs I have ever heard. ****Makes me cry just thinking about it.**** –****tear****- ****Well, tell me what you think! –****still**** wiping away tears with tissue-**

**Disclaimer in my pro!**

**EPOV**

Afternoon. Ugh. My least favorite part of the day. I had to be parted from my sweet Bella until night, when, under cover of darkness, I could sneak into her room without any suspicion from her father. Hopefully Charlie wouldn't be punishing her for too much longer so that I would not have to sneak around so much. It's not so fun always having to remain hidden in the shadows. I am always driven mad by anxiousness to hold her in my arms again. It pains me to be away from her any longer, especially after what I did to her last September, on that fateful day. I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused her. Believe me when I say that it was done unconsciously. Yes, I was causing myself pain, more than she will ever know, but I had not the slightest idea of the suffering my leaving had caused her.

While these thoughts were running through my mind, I placed the earbuds in my ears and set my iPod on _shuffle_. I barely noticed that the first song was one of my favorites by Panic! At the Disco, _The__ Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage_. I was buried under a mountain of my thoughts to notice.

Will she ever trust me again? After what I did to her? Will she finally see the light, and realize that I am a monster? I could leave again, but that wouldn't do any good; it would just tear us both up again.

Just then, I heard an acoustic guitar playing a soft melody, breaking me through my thoughts. The gentle sound relaxed me, and I closed my eyes, and waited for the rest of the song:

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one__I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even i__f saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz__ you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz__ I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_ – right here an electric guitar took over, creating a passionate mood. It sparked a fire in my nonexistent soul.

_A__nd__ p__lease tell me you'll stay __woah__, stay __woah_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The song came to an end, and I put my iPod on pause. These words held an eerie truth to them, and an unspoken promise. Right then and there I promised myself that I would never let my Bella down, and that I would always be there for her, whenever she needed me.

Always.

I then knew that everything would be okay. I would make it, _us_, work. Even still, if she didn't want me, I would still be there for her. Just as long as she is safe and happy, then I'm happy. Any angel such as her could not afford to be unhappy in their lifetime, for it makes other people be unhappy.

Determined to follow through with my new goal and reason for my awfully hellish existence, I set towards Bella's house, wanting to protect her, even if she was unaware of my presence. But how could my existence be so horrible when I captured the heart of an angel?

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

awwww. Isn't it so sweet? Edward's such a hopeless romantic in this… haha. Oh well, we are all fools in love.

Let me know!

Lil savannah lee


End file.
